


Bad Blood ➝ Vanessa Malfoy [1]

by Rey_Skywalker_2187



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Skywalker_2187/pseuds/Rey_Skywalker_2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝if you would descrive yourself with only one word, what would you choose?❞</p><p>❝...alive❞</p><p>harry potter i : the philisophers stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood ➝ Vanessa Malfoy [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my wery first story and I am glad that you have decided to read it. If you are one of those people who actually reads the notes, I am gonna tell you that I love you so much for be reading the story which I have writed just for fun and to let people have something to read.  
> Have fun reading it!

❝if you would describe yourself with only one word, what would you choose?❞  
❝...alive❞ 

 

Vanessa Malfoy is the second child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, right after her separated twin Draco Malfoy and before their little sister Geneieve Malfoy. She were a pureblood, something that she were kind of embarassed about. Since she happened to be a Malfoy, everyone that she met thought of her wrong, like she was a spoiled little brat who were so proud over being a pureblood. But she weren't like that, she was kind and sympathetic to everyone, leaving people to slowly believing that there might be some hope for the girl. When it was her and her brother's time to start on Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding, she didn't know that her life were going to turn upside down. She meets some new friends, gain some enemies and start to begin her teenage year there with her two best friends Harry and Ron. Little did she know that the boy with a scar would be a begining on something that she didn't plan to happen. But time is ticking for her, and soon enough the clock might stop for her.

 

[ playlist ]

i. dangerous woman ariana grande || ii. partition beyonce || iii. centuries fall out boy || iv. secret love song little mix || v. runnin' (lose it all) beyonce || vi. mama do (uh oh, uh oh) pixie lott || vi. run the world (girls) beyonce || vii. salute little mix || viii. confident demi lovato || viii. bad blood taylor swift

 

[ disclaimer ]

i don't own doctor who or harry potter because bbc and j.k rowling does that. but i do own vanessa, and all that happens to her, and also the OCs that i have made except from terry (will come up in the third book) +++ Vanessa's face claim is Acacia Brinkley but then only when she is blonde and a young girl. i thought it would fit the story since i think that she is wery beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the summary, the whole story will show up in the next chapter...or a bit of it. 
> 
> Tell me if you have any questions, opinions or just want to talk and please leave kudos!


End file.
